Never Say Me
by Akai Tenshi
Summary: Palavras e atitudes...tanto escondidas como reveladas, sempre acabam machucando...presente para Kaina Hingdou, minha fiel companheira...
1. Inglaterra

**WARNING:** conteúdo YAOI

**Nota:** fic dedicada à Kaina Granger

**ALERTA:** se BB me pertencesse, com certeza eu não estaria aqui...

* * *

Capítulo I – **Inglaterra**

Era um fim de tarde qualquer. Gélidas gotas de chuva caíam fortemente. A massa cinzenta tomava conta do céu e o vento frio dançava por entre a grande selva de pedra. Logo ali, próximo a um parque, havia um grande estádio de Beyblade, que dava ao local um "ar" mais apresentável, como se fosse um ponto turístico. Pela parte da manhã, havia acontecido um torneio, não muito importante, mas para os moradores dali, era uma honra poder lutar contra os BladeBreakers.

O estádio deveria se encontrar vazio naquele horário do pôr-do-sol. Apenas duas almas vivas preenchiam o local. O barulho da chuva deixava seu clima na conversa dos dois. Conversa essa que, parecia uma crítica questão de vida ou morte.

- Já não disse para você parar com isso! – disse o moreno olhando cara a cara com outro.

- Ty... eu... eu te amo... – sussurrou docemente.

- Mas eu NÃO! – veio a resposta seca.

Aquilo atingiu Kai como um punhal bem no centro de seu coração. Virou-se de costas, encarando a parede. Não queria que Tyson o visse chorando, depois desse golpe, não conseguia segurar suas lágrimas por mais nenhum segundo. Tyson apenas olhava para Kai, que ainda estava de costas, seu olhar firme e desprovido de qualquer sentimento.

- Kai... entenda...

- Não preciso entender NADA! – gritou em meio às lágrimas e saiu correndo para fora do estádio.

- Kai, espera... Volte...

Sem resposta.

- Kai, Kai...

Tyson correu atrás de Kai, na chuva, gritando seu nome. Mas parecia que ele havia sido engolido pela chuva, já não estava mais em seu alcance de visão. O moreno ainda não sabia o que seus sentimentos queriam, apenas ficou ali, parado, na chuva, olhando o nada.

Seis anos depois

Tyson caminhava pelas ruas de Londres. Procurava por um local aonde pudesse ficar. Talvez fosse sua imaginação, mas aquelas ruas escurecidas e cheias de becos pareciam um tanto desérticas. De vez em quando se via uma alma viva passando rapidamente.

O moreno ia desistir de andar por ali, quando um barulho vindo de um beco próximo chamou sua atenção. Correu para lá. Ficou aterrorizado com a cena: duas crianças por volta dos sete anos, sendo atacadas por alguém. Qual não era sua surpresa, a arma era uma beyblade.

- Ei, você! Pare com isso! – gritou, preparando para disparar a Dragoon.

- Não se meta! – veio a voz cortante.

Quase seria tarde demais, mas por um triz, Tyson percebeu o ataque em sua direção. Desviou alguns centímetros, ainda assim, as lâminas da beyblade de seu algoz fizeram um pequeno corte em sua face. Se demorasse mais um pouco, teria sido atingido pelo golpe.

A raiva subiu aos nervos de Tyson. Ele disparou sua Dragoon em direção ao encapuzado, mas este, contra-atacou. Ambas as beyblades se chocaram e somente a Dragoon caiu derrotada aos pés de seu dono. A outra continuou girando, até que seu a pegou de volta e sumiu na escuridão.

- Saia do meu caminho, ou da próxima vez, eu não vou errar! – foi o seu aviso frio.

"Quem era...?"

- Ô tio, tio... – disse um dos garotos puxando a roupa de Tyson.

- Sim...? – sorriu, apesar de ter sido cortado de seu pensamento.

- 'brigado por nos salvar. Valeu.

- De nada... o que estavam fazendo por aqui? Quem era ele?

- Nada, só passando... – o garoto parecia meio nervoso, o outro garoto se escondia atrás dele – Não sei...

Tyson passou a mão pela cabeça dos meninos e seguiu seu caminho. Em seu pensamento, queria encontrar aquele sujeito novamente. Não tardou muito para que encontrasse um hotel naquelas proximidades. Teve muita sorte, havia só mais uma vaga. De acordo com a recepcionista, muitas têm sido hospedadas e a maioria eram estrangeiros vindos da parte oriental.

O moreno se jogou na cama de seu quarto, colocou as mãos por detrás da cabeça e sua mente fez uma curta viagem de uns dois dias no tempo.

2 dias antes

- Aqui está Tyson. Dentro deste envelope contém a foto e o endereço, você deve ir até lá o quanto antes.

- Obrigado Sr. Dickinson, farei o meu melhor. Volto assim que terminar.

Alguns minutos depois de ter saído do gabinete do Sr. Dickinson, Tyson retirou a foto do envelope. Nela, estava estampada a foto de uma pessoa encapuzada, nem os olhos conseguia ver. O lutador observou um pequeno papel que havia caído de dentro do envelope. Estava escrito o endereço, ou melhor, a região onde poderia encontrar essa pessoa. Inglaterra.

E...

de volta ao presente

Mal o sono o envolve e sem mais, nem menos, o vidro da janela de seu quarto é estilhaçado. Tyson levanta num pulo e olha rapidamente para a janela, agora aos pedaços. Não havia nada no chão além de cacos. Tyson se aproximou da janela e viu, lá do outro lado da rua, a mesma pessoa com quem confrontara logo cedo. Seus olhos se arregalaram, mais do que depressa, saiu do quarto e desceu as escadarias correndo.

Quando chegou à calçada, teve que esperar por alguns carros que estavam passando naquela rua, logo depois, não viu mais a pessoa. Percorreu os olhos em volta daquela praça, não viu nem a pessoa, nem alguém suspeito.

**Continua...**

* * *

**A/N:** Bom... eu nunca escrevi um fic de BB, mas não custa arriscar. Este fic é um presente meu para Kaina Granger, espero que você goste (é p falar a verdade). Essa idéia surgiu durante uma aula de Estatística (nossa, tudo a ver). E por favor, mandem reviews, quero saber se está agradando e se devo continuar...

Kisses, Aka


	2. Quem é você?

**AVISO: **BB não me pertence!

**WARNING: **conteúdo yaoi

* * *

**Capítulo II - Quem é Você?**

Tyson havia conversado com o gerente do hotel para que pudesse mudar de quarto. Como ele foi mandado para lá pela ALB, então as chances de conseguir eram altas. Mas ainda assim, teria que esperar até o fim da tarde para saber a resposta. O moreno falara com o Sr. Dickinson pelo telefone e acabou por descobrir que havia mais uma pessoa atrás daquele que estava perseguindo.

Ele andou mais pouco por entre as árvores do parque. Sua mente tentava organizar os últimos acontecidos, e agora surgiu mais uma pessoa na "perseguição". Parou embaixo de uma árvore, ficou olhando as folhas caírem na trilha e nos bancos à sua frente. Esse cenário o fez lembrar de Kai... Uma vez o encontrou em um lugar parecido com esse, estava sozinho, olhando a paisagem, parecia não se importar com a chuva. Ele havia ido lá buscá-lo, mas Kai se recusou a sair dali. Tyson só ia embora com o Kai, por cerca de uma hora depois, o russo resolveu sair e o moreno foi junto, ambos voltaram para o dojo, sem trocar uma palavra sequer. Como resultado desse "passeio", os dois lutadores tiveram pneumonia.

_"Kai... onde você está... Por que... por que estou pensando em você...?"_

**"One of us had to go, **

**Now it's different, I want you to know,**

**One of us is crying, one of us is lying,**

**In her lonely bed, staring at the ceiling,**

**Wishing she was somewhere else instead **

**One of us is lonely, one of us is only,**

**Waiting for a call, **

**Sorry for herself feeling stupid feeling small,**

**Wishing she had never left all..."**

**"Um de nós tinha que partir,**

**Agora é diferente, e quero que saiba,**

**Um de nós está chorando, um de nós está deitado,**

**Sozinho em sua cama, olhando para o teto,**

**Desejando que estivesse em algum outro lugar**

**Um de nós está sozinho, um de nós está só,**

**Esperando por um chamado,**

**Com pena de si mesmo, sentindo-se idiota, sentindo-se pequeno,**

**Desejando que nunca tivesse abandonado tudo..."**

**(One of Us, ABBA)**

O moreno se desprendeu dos pensamentos, voltou a olhar a paisagem. Havia uma pessoa ali, estava de costas. Tyson a admirou dos pés à cabeça. Os cabelos lhe chamaram atenção. O comprimento era pelos ombros, e a cor era um azul-marinho, Tyson conseguia ver uma parte da franja, mesmo de costas, já que era grande e volumosa em tom acinzentado. Cabelos bicolores. Tyson sentiu uma forte palpitação, se aproximou dessa pessoa.

- Kai...? - perguntou com medo.

- Desculpe? É comigo...? - a pessoa se virou para encarar Tyson - Acho que você deve estar me confundindo... Não me chamo Kai... - sorriu.

Tyson ficou petrificado.

- Mu-mulher...?

- Sim, eu sou uma mulher! Você está bem?

- S-sim c-claro... Desculpe o incômodo, pensei que fosse meu amigo... - por um instante, ele encarou seus olhos cinzentos.

- Tudo bem... Hum... - ela olhou Tyson da cabeça aos pés - Você não é Tyson Granger?

- Você me conhece? Sim, sou eu mesmo.

- Quem não conheceria você, campeão mundial...

Tyson deu uma gargalhada, mas logo seu sorriso se transformou em uma careta de dor. Sua face ardia muito, sentiu a pele mais quente. Com certeza ia ficar vermelho.

- Seu desgraçado...

- Ei, ei, que é isso? Por que me bateu? Não fiz nada.

- Cala a boca... Nunca mais me dirija a palavra, você não presta. - a moça gritou e foi andando para longe dali.

- Eu nem te conheço, como posso ter feito algo para você... - disse arfando, enquanto corria para alcançá-la - Responda...

- Vai-te embora... - ela começou a correr.

A moça correu por todo o parque e Tyson continuava a correr a atrás dela. Ela correu pelas calçadas até um lugar mais afastado, parou em uma rua literalmente abandonada, não só a rua, mas prédios e casas ao redor também. Tudo ali estava quebrado. Tyson finalmente a alcançou.

- Pare aí mesmo... pode dizer o que está acontecendo... - ele apontou para ela.

- Cai fora "pirralho"...

- O que...?

Tyson ia avançar, mas uma beyblade fincou bem na frente dele. Reconhecia de algum lugar.

- Finalmente... - a moça rosnou, olhando para cima de um telhado.

- Você não desiste, Mai...?

- Cala essa sua maldita boca - ela puxou sua beyblade do bolso e disparou em direção a ele.

Ele pulou do telhado, ficando entre os dois. Tyson recordou seu o cara de logo cedo, ainda estava sob um capuz.

- Trouxe um bebê com você, foi?

- Como se atreve... Vou acabar com você... Não pense que me derrotou...

- Fique fora! - Mai o advertiu.

Mai lançou novamente sua beyblade, e o cara também disparou a dele. A luta estava de igual para igual. Tyson estava surpreso, a beyblade de Mai acompanhava seu adversário tanto na velocidade, como nos movimentos. A beyblade dela começou a brilhar, e de seu interior, apareceu um enorme pássaro negro, com a ponta das penas vermelhas. Era exuberante tal visão.

- Vamos acabar agora com isso, DREAMER!

- Apelando? Pois bem, RIPPER...

Da outra beyblade, surgiu uma grande fumaça disforme em cor laranja. Não que fosse a pior fera-beat do mundo, mas se via claramente o medo passar pelos olhos de Mai e Tyson. A garota que nunca demonstrava fraqueza, partiu para o ataque. Dreamer e Ripper tanto atacavam como se defendiam.

- É hora do fim, querida...

- Mai, cuidado! - gritou desesperado.

O aviso de Tyson veio uns segundos tarde. O golpe de Ripper, sem aviso prévio, atingiu Dreamer, quebrando a beyblade em duas partes. Mai também não teve tempo de se defender, foi pega de surpresa. Uma onda violenta a lançou contra a parede de um dos prédios.

- Criança... - resmungou, preparado para se retirar.

- Fique onde está, esqueceu de mim? - Tyson preparou sua beyblade.

- Haverá outra oportunidade...

Ao dizer isso, o encapuzado desapareceu como se fosse fumaça. Tyson correu em direção à Mai. Começou a tirar as pedras que cobriam o seu corpo. Depois de libertá-la, Tyson a ergueu um pouco e passou a mão pelo seu rosto para limpá-lo. A moça teve uma crise de tosse.

- Cadê... ele...?

- Já foi. Tudo bem com você?

- Sim... eu quero... eu quero...

Mai não conseguiu terminar de falar, teve outra crise de tosse, só que agora, expelindo sangue. Tyson não sabia o que fazer naquela situação, estava ficando desesperado. Precisava tirá-la dali. Ele a ergueu em seu colo, pegou a Dreamer, e começou a andar com a moça desmaida em seus braços.

**-algum tempo depois-**

Seus olhos cinzentos abriram bruscamente. Tudo em sua volta era branco. Tentou mover seu corpo, mas parecia difícil, sua cabeça doía e seu estômago também. Notou um tubo transparente atracado em seu braço.

- Que ótimo... - reclamou - eu, definitivamente, "amo" este lugar.

- Falando sozinha? - Tyson entrou no quarto com um copo de água.

- E ainda você me aparece, isso é um pesadelo...

- Se fosse... - entregou a ela o copo.

- Por que estou aqui? Não devia ter me trazido aqui...

- Porque você precisa estar, Mai...

- Não fale o meu nome como se tivesse intimidade... Me tira daqui...

Com a discussão, eles não perceberam um cara alto, usando uma capa com capuz cinza entrar no quarto. Ele passou por Tyson, que estava na ponta cama, e sentou-se ao lado de Mai, na beira da cama.

- Ei, como entrou aqui?

- Cala a boca a Tyson - o homem respondeu - Mai, você está bem?

- Sim, melhor, graças a esse idiota... - apontou para o Tyson.

- Hnf... Entendo... - nem sequer olhou para trás.

- O que foi? Quem é? - Tyson tentava ver o rosto dele, mas de onde estava, na via nada.

- Quer mesmo saber quem eu sou? - disse se levantando - Pois bem...

O rapaz virou-se para encarar o campeão mundial. Caminhou até ele. Tyson fechou o punho e estreitou os olhos, estava curioso. Lentamente tirou o seu capuz.

- N-não pode ser...

_Continua...

* * *

**A/N:** sem comentários... Aos reviews, muito obrigada mesmo, podem continuar enviando e lendo também XD._

**Kaina Granger:** nossa, ainda que você gostou, se não tivesse gostado, eu tinha me atirado da ponte... XD...fazer oq se acabar na melhor parte é q é bom XD. Kisses.

**Josiane Veiga:** sério que você achou bom? 'brigada, moça...fico feliz com isso (consegui agradar uma insana, yeeeeeee). Kisses.


	3. Fúria

**Aviso:** BB não me pertence

**Warning:** Yaoi

* * *

**Capítulo III – Fúria**

"**I don't wanna talk  
About the things we've gone through  
Though it's hurting me,  
Now it's history  
I've played all my cards  
And that's what you've done too,  
Nothing more to say  
No more ace to play"**

"**Eu não quero falar**

**Sobre o que passamos,**

**Isso me machuca,**

**Agora é passado **

**Joguei todas as minhas cartas**

**E você fez o mesmo,**

**Nada mais a dizer**

**Nenhum ás para jogar"**

**(The Winner Takes It All, ABBA)**

Subitamente, Tyson empalideceu, ficando mais branco que a própria parede daquele quarto. Aquele tremor típico gelou toda sua espinha. Estava agoniado já, as palavras simplesmente desapareceram, deixando um lutador de beyblade aos gaguejos e à falta de coerência nas poucas palavras que conseguia balbuciar.

- O que foi, Tyson? – veio a voz cortante – Viu algum fantasma?

- V-você... – sua voz estava tensa, trêmula – Está... a-aqui... c-como?

- Não se preocupe, não estou morto, como **você **deve ter pensado.

Retirou sua capa completamente, atirando-a sobre a cama de Mai. Tyson não saiu do lugar, viu o rapaz se aproximando.

- Não está... feliz... – pôs suas mãos nos ombros de Tyson, apertando-os um pouco – Por me ver...? – olhou diretamente nos olhos amêndoas assustados.

Sim era ele. Sob hipótese nenhuma era algum impostor. Da última vez que o vira, era doce, mas tudo indicava que sua frieza aumentara. Precipício, abismo. Ele estava ali na sua frente. Ele. Justo ele. Se houvesse uma corda ali, Tyson poderia muito bem se enforcar, mas já havia entrado em um beco sem saída. Olhou para todo o corpo dele. Estava usando um traje azul marinho. Com exceção dos sapatos e das luvas, que eram negros.

- Kai...

Finalmente dissera a palavra torturante que havia fugido e que sua mente queria ter esquecido. Essa lembrança o fez sofrer por alguns anos, e agora estava encarando frente a frente seu...

- Kai... é você. – sua afirmação era quase inaudível – Está mais magro... por onde esteve?

Kai lançou-lhe um olhar mortal.

Tyson aproximou suas mãos trêmulas do rosto de Kai e acariciou sua pele. Lembrou-se de um verso que dizia: "...Mostra a pele tão cuidada, tenra e macia é a carne bem amada...". De fato sua pele era macia, mas o moreno sentiu algo estranho nela... foi subindo os seus dedos, da bochecha para os olhos. Sentiu pequenas saliências no lado esquerdo da face. Ao olhar com mais cuidado, percebeu o que era. Uma cicatriz passava por cima de seu olho. Tyson imediatamente recolheu sua mão e encarou aqueles olhos vermelhos, um bem atento nele, o outro vago na escuridão.

- O... q-que aconteceu com você...?

Kai deu um risinho irônico.

- O que aconteceu comigo? O QUE ACONTECEU COMIGO? Você ainda tem coragem de perguntar? Desde quando VOCÊ se importa?

- Kai...

- Com tantos lugares no mundo e você, VOCÊ, vem justo para cá...

- Des...desculpa... eu não pr...

- Desculpa? Tyson... – cerrou os olhos por um instante – Desculpa é uma palavra tão

fácil de ser dita... é como se não fosse nada de mais, francamente. O que está feito, está feito, não pode ser mudado. Guarde seus lamentos para si.

- Kai, você não deve se estressar com alguém feito ele... – disse preocupada.

- Não se intrometa, Mai...

- Como ousa dizer isso de mim, sua piranha? – finalmente Tyson tomou sua iniciativa, totalmente revoltado.

- Piranha? Desgraçado... – tentou se levantar, mas seu corpo foi totalmente contra a ação.

- Mai, te aquieta aí...

- Não Kai. Não vou deixar ele te humilhar **de novo**, e muito menos a mim. – reclamou furiosa.

- ACHA QUE EU FIZ AQUILO POR QUERER? – o moreno se revoltou mais ainda.

O russo rebateu com o mesmo ataque.

- ESPERO QUE VOCÊ TENHA FICADO FELIZ COM O QUE ACONTECEU...

- VOCÊ SABIA MUITO BEM QUE EU NÃO ERA GAY!

- ERA? ERA? POR ACASO AGORA MUDOU DE TIME? – puxou o moreno pelo colarinho – O AMOR QUE EU TE ENTREGUEI, VOCÊ DESPREZOU E DEIXOU MAIS BAIXO QUE SOLA DE SAPATO.

- MEUS SENTIMENTOS ESTAVAM CONFUSOS...

- PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO AGE POR CONTA!

- Meninos, parem, por favor, isso aqui é um hospital!

As palavras de Mai não surtiram nenhum efeito. Eles continuaram com a discussão.

- QUE EU ME LEMBRO BEM, FOI VOCÊ QUEM FUGIU, KAI...

- ANTES, NÃO TIVESSE ME DESTRUÍDO...

- ANTES, NÃO TIVESSE SIDO TÃO COVARDE...

- COVARDE FOI VOCÊ, TYSON, QUE NÃO ADMITIU...

- EU **NÃO** TE AMAVA! ENTENDA ISSO...

- COMO SE AGORA VOCÊ ME AMASSE. – disse irônico - EU TE **AMAVA.** FOI O MAIOR ERRO DA MINHA VIDA!

Totalmente indefesa, no meio daquela gritaria, Mai apertou o botão para chamar os enfermeiros ou quaisquer responsáveis que fossem, várias vezes seguidas. Como se já não bastasse, Kai pulou em Tyson e o socou no estômago, em seguida no rosto, e uma sucessão de socos foi seguindo. Tyson também revidou, socando Kai em diversos pontos. Mai assistia àquilo aterrorizada. Os dois rolaram no chão, ora o Tyson ficava por cima, ora o Kai, mas nunca deixando de bater. Neste exato momento, adentraram dois médicos e uma enfermeira com uma bandeja de remédios.

Vendo a brutalidade do jovem de cabelos bicolores, os médicos não pensaram duas vezes. Um caso como aquele, independente do que seja a causa, palavras eram somente gastas ao vento. Dr. Aibon agarrou Kai pelas costas. Por mais que ele se debatesse, o médico continuava a segurar firme e forte. Nesse curto espaço de tempo, Drª. Springs, já se aproximava do rapaz "revoltado" com uma seringa contendo sedativo. Kai tentou sair do aperto, mas o homem era mais forte. Sentiu algo afiado perfurar seu braço, agora não tinha mais volta, o médico o soltou e o deito no chão bem devagar, enquanto o sedativo fazia efeito aos poucos. Logo, seu corpo adormeceu naquele torpor.

**"God knows I've tried**

**So please don't ask for more,**

**Can't you see it in my eyes,**

**This might be our last goodbye**

**Carrie, Carrie, things they change my friend**

**Carrie, Carrie, maybe we'll meet, again, somewhere"**

**"Deus sabe que tentei**

**Então, não peça por mais, por favor,**

**Você não consegue ver em meus olhos,**

**Carrie, Carrie, as coisas mudam, minha amiga,**

**Carrie, Carrie, talvez nós nos encontremos, de novo, em algum lugar"**

**(Carrie, Europe)**

A enfermeira ajudou Tyson a se levantar.

- Você está bem? – perguntou, olhando para o sangue no canto de sua boca.

- Claro, tudo bem, não foi nada.

- Mas o que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou o Dr. Aibon, levemente irritado.

- Ele se descontrolou... – veio a voz baixa do moreno.

- Por Deus, aqui é um hospital, não deviam trazer seus problemas para cá. Principalmente, quando há luta na frente dos pacientes! – disse a Drª. Springs.

- Senhorita Hiwatari, ele é seu parente, não? – o médico apontou para Kai que ainda jazia no chão.

- Sim senhor... não culpem o meu irmão, ele estava apenas nervoso. O que vocês deram a ele?

"Hiwatari... irmão...? Então ela é... é..." – a mente do Tyson quase entrou em colapso ao deduzir um "enigma" que aparentemente, era óbvio – "Gêmeos..."

- Um sedativo. Não se preocupe, foi fraco... vejo que você já está bem melhor...

- Sim! Quando eu saio?

- Amanhã mesmo, se estiver melhor. – Drª. Springs disse sorrindo – E quanto a você – se virou para Tyson – O horário de vistas acabou, portanto...

- Tá, tá...tudo bem... – deu uma última olhada em Kai, que estava sendo colocado em uma cama ao lado da de Mai – Mai... você poderia...

- Não fale nada Tyson... apenas vá – lançou-lhe um olhar mortal – Não se preocupe que **eu te pego** – sussurrou para si.

- Agora sim, o que há? – a enfermeira perguntou.

- Nada mesmo – olhou para seu irmão – Apenas um leve desentendimento.

- Voltaremos pela manhã. Até logo.

- Até...

Mai continuou a observar seu irmão. Tudo teria sido simples, mais fácil. E tinha que aparecer o Tyson outra vez para estragar a vida de Kai.

- Por que...? Por que...? – passou a mão pelos cabelos – De algum jeito, o Tyson vai "aprender" a sofrer!

_Continua_...

* * *

**A/N:** este é um verso de uma poesia minha chamada "Retrato"! 

Acho que estou tendo uma overdose de ABBA e de Europe (q estará no próximo cap) XD esse foi um cap quase matante, nem acredito q eu fiz isso, mas acho q ainda toh muito boazinha XD... e quanto aos reviews:

**Kaina Granger**: taih curiosa, soh falta o outro encapuzado...mistério aguarde os proximos caps...brigada

**Josiane Veiga**: toh encabulada- brigada vc tbm viu?

Arigato gozaimasu! Continuem lendo e enviando reviews .

Kisses, Aka!


	4. Memórias

**AVISO: **se BB me pertencesse...

**WARNING: **Yaoi Tyson X Kai...

* * *

**Capítulo IV – Memórias**

"_Eu te odeio..."_

"_Te amo muito, mais do que qualquer coisa na vida..."_

"_Não vá..."_

"_Não chegue perto..."_

"_Vá embora..."_

"_Volte..."_

"_Não te pertenço..."_

"_Cale-se..."_

"_Mentira..."_

"_Quero que morra..."_

"_Morreria por você..."_

Acordou assustado, sentando-se na cama de uma vez. Estava ofegante, gotículas de suor escorriam por sua face, por seu corpo. Sua respiração totalmente descompassada. Por um instante, não reconheceu o lugar em que estava.

- Que bom que acordou, Kai.

- M-Mai...

- Você estava tendo um pesadelo. Eu já ia te acordar aos tapas se continuasse gritando.

Kai estava meio confuso, sua irmã sentada bem ali, ao seu lado.

- Você dormiu quase o dia todo. Estava só te esperando para irmos embora daqui. – disse animada – A Drª. Springs me deu alta.

- Eu errei... não errei? – lágrimas teimavam em cair de seus olhos.

De repente, Mai se sentiu triste. Não gostava quando Kai ficava melancólico e fazendo perguntas sem sentido. Isso já causou muito sofrimento um tempo atrás, tanto, que a saúde dele se tornara algo frágil também. Como ela queria trucidar o pescoço de um certo Granger.

**- flashback - **

Moscou – Rússia

Fim de tarde qualquer, um tanto mais frio que o normal. Mai fazia seu trajeto de volta para casa, sempre passando pelo centro antes, pois gostava muito de ver as vitrines. Não tinha pressa em chegar em casa, afinal, seu avô há muito havia sido preso. Estaria meio que com um pouco de liberdade.

Passando por um jornaleiro, o título de uma notícia havia lhe chamado atenção. Estava no topo da página "Bladebraekers". Sem pensar duas vezes, comprou o jornal e se dirigiu a uma praça ali perto. Sentou-se num dos bancos, não sabia por que, mas sentia um mau presságio naquele jornal.

"Bladebreakers – onde está o líder?

Kai Hiwatari está desaparecido há dez dias..."

Mai não teve forças para continuar lendo.

- Kai... desapareceu..?- olhou mais uma vez o jornal – C-como...? Não pode ser...

"Ninguém sabe seu paradeiro... Polícia diz que se for um seqüestro, há 50 de chances de ele estar vivo..."

- Não... impossível... – murmurou, quase chorando.

Voltou para casa correndo. Naquela noite, havia se trancado no quarto, perdido o apetite. Não conseguia pensar em outra coisa que não fosse o seu irmão. Isso a preocupava muito, pois Kai não era do tipo de desaparecer, ao menos, não desse jeito.

Fracos raios de sol invadiam o quarto de Mai, transpassando o vidro da janela. A russa abriu os olhos calmamente, estavam um tanto cansados. Não conseguira dormir muito bem, as notícias do dia anterior, tudo estava muito confuso.

Precisava dar uma volta. Sem perder mais tempo, se arrumou, pegou uma mochila e desceu as escadas. Em seguida, andou pelo longo caminho do jardim. Logo à sua frente estava o portão. Preparou-se para dar o primeiro passo para fora do portão, quando tropeçou em alguma coisa no meio do caminho. Foi um susto repentino, conseguiu usar suas mãos como apoio para aliviar a queda.

Levantou-se com raiva, odiava mendigos dormindo na porta de sua casa. Cutucou a capa preta que a pessoa usava, na tentativa de acordá-la. Sem sucesso. Mai a pegou pelos braços e virou seu corpo, para ver o seu rosto. Surpreendeu-se, até as palavras fugiram de sua boca... balbuciou em desespero a única palavra que fazia a cena ser real.

- KAI...

Mai o sacudiu. Ele estava desmaiado, e muito gelado também.

- Ainda bem que acordou, Kai... – disse uma voz feminina.

Não estava focalizando direito a pessoa, mas reconhecia a voz. Sentiu uma bolsa de água quente embaixo de sua cabeça.

- Fiquei muito preocupada... – sentou-se ao lado de Kai.

- Mai...

- Sim, Kai. Você está se sentindo melhor?

Kai assentiu. Uma leve tontura fez com que deitasse novamente.

- Precisa descansar – disse alarmada – Apesar de ter dormido um dia inteiro.

- Tudo isso? – perguntou surpreso.

- O que aconteceu? Por onde andou? Como chegou até aqui? Todos os jornais diziam que você estava desaparecido, que você tinha sido seqüestrado...

- Eu deixei os Bladebreakers. – disse triste – Vim para cá porque é o único lugar onde posso ser feliz.

- Kai...? – a russa notou lágrimas teimando em cair.

- Mai... ele me rejeitou, não me aceitou...

Kai estava chorando, sim, na frente de sua irmã podia fazer isso. Mai puxou seu irmão para um doce abraço, acariciando sua franja volumosa e secando suas lágrimas.

- Ele me odeia...

- Calma... vai ficar tudo bem... Durma um pouco, depois a gente conversa.

Mai permaneceu ao seu lado, dando-lhe um beijo de boa noite e esperando que adormecesse.

**- fim do flashback - **

- Kai...

- Se eu nunca tivesse feito nada disso...

- Kai! – disse autoritária – Escuta aqui, você tem uma missão a cumprir, não quero ouvir falar nesse Tyson por um bom tempo, de preferência, nunca mais.

O russo não tinha palavras para dizer, em termos, sua irmã tinha razão. Levantou-se e se preparou para ir embora.

"**Where love goes**

**When love dies,**

**Heaven knows,**

**But it's more than meet the eyes,**

**So much more than just a last goodbye **

**It's a cold and lonely heart, **

**So sad and torn apart,**

**Yes, it's more than meet the eyes."**

"**Aonde o amor vai**

**Quando morre,**

**O Céu sabe,**

**Mais do que encontrar os olhos,**

**Muito mais do que um último adeus**

**É um coração solitário e frio,**

**Tão triste e arrasado,**

**Sim, mais do que encontrar os olhos."**

**(More Than Meet the Eyes, Europe)**

Escuridão. Sons? Há um tempo tudo estava quieto. Mas onde estava? A última coisa que se lembrava, era estar no hotel, assistindo tv. O dia anterior foi o "cair" do mundo em suas costas. Seu rosto doía, estava um pouco inchado. Toda a briga, toda a discussão... não queria admitir, mas Kai tinha razão. Por que diabos somente agora foi perceber tal situação? Isso era muito mais complicado do que aparentava. Se não tivesse aceitado essa missão... se não tivesse feito aquilo... como o destino conspirava contra ele. Como certa vez alguém havia lhe dito: "Tuas lágrimas tornaram-se meus adornos, e minhas palavras continuam te magoando, estaria eu te amando?..." .

**- flashback - **

- Para você. Achei que estivesse com fome, afinal, você treinou duro hoje.

- Obrigado... – pegou o pacote das mãos do outro – Kai... você está tão diferente...

- Hnf...

Tyson abriu o pacote, nele continha três sanduíches. Estava cansado, com fome. Seu capitão estava sendo atencioso, e se não estivesse exagerando, um pouco além da conta.

- Quero falar com você.

- Sobre..? – perguntou enquanto dava outra mordida no sanduíche.

- Quando terminar de comer, me encontre no parque, perto do lago.

- Precisa ser lá? – reclamou.

- Sim, e é muito importante.

Kai não esperou o moreno responder, foi logo embora. Tyson ficou todo confuso, havia alguma coisa estranha em Kai. Contentou-se apenas com o fato de que ele estava começando a se abrir.

Tyson chegou ao lago, não via nenhum sinal de seu capitão. Caminhou para perto de algumas árvores e ficou encostado em uma delas.

- Demorou... – disse Kai de cima da árvore.

O coração de Tyson gelou, tamanho fora o susto.

- Ô Kai, quer me matar do coração é?

- Não exagera... – falou, pulando do galho.

- O que é de tão importante que você queria me dizer? – perguntou curioso.

- Tyson... se lembra quando nos conhecemos? – o moreno assentiu – Venho te observando desde então... – disse polido.

- Me... me o-observando? C-como assim?

- Você mudou muito. Tanto no beyblade, como fisicamente e mentalmente.

- Aonde você quer chegar? – perguntou, achando muito estranha essa conversa.

- Tyson... – o russo encostou o moreno no tronco da árvore – Não consigo mais controlar esse impulso...

- O-o que?

Tyson sentiu as mãos de Kai em volta de seu pescoço, e seus corpos um tanto mais próximos.

- Eu... – disse suavemente, com seus lábios colados no ouvido de Tyson – Te amo!

- A-ama...?

- Sim...Eu te amo, muito. – disse sussurrando em seu ouvido.

Por um instante, Tyson pensou estar ouvindo coisas. Seu capitão acabara de dizer que o amava. Seria possível? Queria dizer algo, mas Kai o atacou com um beijo. Sim, um beijo, verdadeiro e puro. Kai o puxou para um abraço, introduziu suas mãos dentro da camiseta dele, percorrendo seus dedos pelo tórax e costas do moreno. Tyson sentiu um tremor percorrer a espinha. Inconscientemente, acompanhou o beijo, os leves contornos da boca de seu líder nos seus lábios.

Na tentativa desesperada de se livrar, Tyson conseguiu empurrar Kai, o suficiente para afastá-lo. Kai o olhou surpreso.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – apontou para Kai.

Revoltado com o que acabara de acontecer, Tyson deu soco na face de Kai, fazendo-o cair no chão. Provavelmente sua bochecha direita ia ficar com uma marca roxa. Kai se sentou e passou a mão pelos lábios, limpando o sangue que escorria pelo canto de sua boca.

- Não se atreva a fazer isso de novo. Fico triste em pensar que você é gay, mas não quer dizer que eu seja também.

-...

- Ponha uma coisa na sua cabeça: **você é apenas meu capitão**.

Tyson foi embora, deixando Kai sozinho e triste. Ninguém gosta de ser descartado pela pessoa que ama, e ninguém gosta de amar forçadamente, ainda mais sendo do mesmo sexo.

- Eu ainda vou te conquistar, Tyson. Nada pode derrubar uma Fênix, muito menos um soco.

Kai ainda ficou ali, sentado, esperando o prévio anoitecer. Pensava em tudo que Tyson havia lhe dito... céus, como aquilo doía... uma lágrima solitária escorreu livre pelo seu rosto, deixando o quente rastro da tristeza.

**- fim do flashback - **

Mexeu-se. Tudo o que conseguiu foi rolar alguns centímetros. Nem braços, nem pernas se mexiam. Cordas firmes atavam seus pulsos e tornozelos, estavam bem apertadas. Uma venda cobria seus olhos e um outro pedaço de pano jazia entre seus dentes, o impedindo de falar. Rolava de um lado para o outro, na louca tentativa de se soltar. Sem chance, quanto mais se mexia, mais as cordas marcavam a pele.

"Como eu vim parar aqui?"

Só conseguia pensar em uma única pessoa. Aquele por quem seus sentimentos traiçoeiros agora almejavam.

"Kai..."

Vento plangente, esse que passa por entre as árvores, com leveza e carregado de folhas. Fez companhia aos gêmeos, durante todo o percurso do hospital até sua casa. Mai sempre gostou da presença do vento, fazia se aproximar ainda mais de Kai, Dranzer e Dreamer. Curioso, ela e Kai não trocaram nenhuma palavra no caminho de volta. Kai estava perdido nos pensamentos. Jamais havia pensado em dizer o que havia dito no dia anterior, ou melhor, pensou sim, mas não de um jeito tão rude. Tyson **era** seu amor. Definitivamente não queria sequer vê-lo pintado. Lembrou-se de um verso: "Por que não olhaste para a mutilação que deixaste? Cala-te vida, pois és maldita sem face...".

**- flashback -**

Era um pouco mais 23h30min, teoricamente os moradores do dojo dos Granger estariam dormindo, exceto por duas pessoas. Tyson estava andando em direção ao seu quarto, quando passou pela porta do quarto de Kai e notou que ela estava entreaberta. Sem cerimônias, entrou no quarto, chamando a atenção de Kai, que estava sentado na cama, admirando sua Dranzer.

- Tyson... – disse assustado.

- Quero te pedir um favor. – disse seco.

- Um favor...?

- Sim! Que você pare de me perseguir. Desde aquele dia, você continua tentando algo comigo. Eu já te disse, eu não sou gay, eu não te amo!

Aquelas palavras machucavam seu ser. Mas Kai não fraquejou, continuou firme.

- Você realmente não sente nada?

- Hnf...

- Não devia ignorar seus sentimentos... Tenho certeza q...

- Você devia parar de se esconder nessa ilusão! – cortou o russo.

- Acha o nosso amor uma ilusão? Você apenas não quer acreditar que me ama.

- Nosso amor? Não seja ridículo! Como você pode dizer que eu te amo?

- Vejo em seus olhos...

- Ah é? Então vou te dizer a verdade! – o moreno derruba Kai na cama – Vou te dar o que você tanto quer.

Tyson subiu em Kai, com uma das mãos, prendeu as mãos do russo acima da cabeça, enquanto a outra, apertava seu pescoço. Kai não estava conseguindo respirar direito, o oxigênio ia sendo roubado aos poucos. Tyson prensou seus lábios nos lábios de seu capitão, forçando-o num beijo violento. A mão do campeão mundial apertava com mais força o pescoço de Kai, fazendo com que este buscasse desesperadamente por ar. Em meio a este ataque repentino, Kai sentiu seus lábios serem perfurados por dentes agressivos. Logo, o gosto de sangue misturou-se em sua boca, e caindo na garganta, fazendo-o se engasgar com o próprio sangue.

- Satisfeito? Era isso que você queria? – disse separando o beijo – Este é o meu último aviso! **Afaste-se de mim**. – alertou o jovem na cama.

Tyson saiu do quarto, fechando a porta. Kai não parava de tossir. Ia recuperando o ar aos poucos e limpava seus lábios com a ponta do lençol, agora manchado com gotículas de sangue.

**- fim do flashback -**

"**I wanna give you my heart, **

**Give you my soul**

**I wanna lay in your arms,**

**Never let go**

**Don't wanna live my life without you,**

**But I know when you're gone**

**Like a fire needs a spark,**

**Like a fool in the dark,**

**Honey, I'll cry for you."**

"**Quero te dar meu coração,**

**Te dar minha alma**

**Quero deitar em seus braços,**

**Não vá**

**Não quero viver minha vida sem você,**

**Mas eu sei que quando você for,**

**Como o fogo que precisa de faísca,**

**Como um bobo na escuridão,**

**Querida, eu chorarei por você."**

A russa abriu a porta, e foi adentrando a casa. Logo sua expressão se firmou estática, ficou ali parada sem se mexer. Kai estranhou a reação da irmã, passou à frente dela e observou o local. Uma onda de choque invadiu os dois. Não podiam imaginar o que acontecera com a casa. Com exceção das janelas e portas, tudo ali dentro estava quebrado.

_Continua…

* * *

_

A/N: verso de uma poesia de minha autoria chamada "Nunca Dizer Adeus"

verso de outra poesia de minha autoria chamada "Desabafo Poético"

Tava meio sem inspiração para fazer esse cap... XD não sabia nem como fazer as cenas dos beijos.

**Kaina Granger**: pronto, tah aqui o cap 4. Ei fofa, num se apresse não que tudo vai ser explicado com o tempo. XD e sim, só o Kai tomou sedativo pq qnd os médicos entraram na sala, era o Kai que estava batendo e o Tyson apanhando. Quanto ao resto, aguarde... (riso diabólico...)

**Josiane Veiga**: vc tbm não precisa ter pressa... XD eu tinha deixado os beijos p colocar a partir deste capítulo.. como deu p ver, teve o 1º beijo dos dois. Ainda virão outros beijos, mais românticos.

**Sora Takenouchi Ishida**: muito obrigada pelo seu review...

Quem estiver acompanhando, não deixe enviar reviews, eu gosto deles.

Kisses... Aka


	5. Rompendo

**NOTA**:esqueci de mencionar, o segundo trecho de música do cap 4, é I'll Cry for You, do Europe...(q vergonha...sorry)

**ANTEÇÃO**: BB não pertence a mim, mas este fic sim!

**WARNING**: conteúdo yaoi...TyKa

* * *

**Capítulo V** – **Rompendo**

"**Here, I am, **

**Just like I said I would be**

**I'm your friend,**

**Just like you think it should be**

**Did you think I would stand here and lie**

**While our moment was passing us by,**

**Oh, I am here**

**Waiting for your change of heart,**

**It just takes a beat**

**To turn it around**

**Waiting for your change of heart,**

**At the edge of my seat**

**Please turn it around."**

"**Aqui estou,**

**Como disse que estaria**

**Sou sua amiga,**

**Como você achava que deveria ser**

**Achou que eu ficaria aqui e mentiria**

**Enquanto nossos momentos vão passando por nós,**

**Oh, estou aqui**

**Esperando pela mudança de seu coração,**

**Basta apenas uma batida**

**Para mudar**

**Esperando pela mudança de seu coração,**

**Na beira do meu assento**

**Por favor, mude" **

**(Change of Heart, Cyndi Lauper)**

- O que aconteceu...?

- Não sei mana... Mas algo bom não foi. – respondeu enquanto procurava por alguma coisa na sala.

-Tenho certeza de que é ele novamente. Eu lutei com ele ontem... – rosnou cerrando os punhos.

- Não devia ter feito isso... você podia ter acabado em pior estado.

- Mas Kai... tenho que aproveitar as chances...

- Já disse que ele é meu. _Eu_ vou acertar as contas com ele!

Mai fez um ar de 'se-você-diz'. Ambos terminaram de vasculhar os cômodos debaixo, para depois então, verificar os quartos do andar de cima. Nem o carpete da escada escapara. Kai concluiu ser sua caça que realmente havia feito aquilo. No carpete estava marcado o caminho da beyblade dele. A mesma marca que o maldito havia deixado em seu corpo. Seus pensamentos foram cortados pela voz de sua irmã, quando se deu conta, já estava no andar de cima.

- Kai... vem ver isso aqui... – chamou por ele

Kai andou até a porta de um dos quartos, onde estava Mai.

- Olhe aquilo ali... – apontou para uma espécie de saco, negro, que jazia no chão quarto.

- Hum...? – se aproximou do embrulho – O que será...? – tocou com as pontas dos dedos.

- Cuidado, pode ser uma bomba! – disse temerosa.

- Não seja boba. Se ele fosse nos matar, com certeza seria cara a cara e lentamente...

- Kai... – chegou junto ao seu irmão.

- Vamos ver... – puxou o lençol de uma vez.

- Impossível...

- Ty-Tyson... – a palavra saiu da boca do russo sem querer.

Sim, era ele. Deitado ali, pés e pulsos amarrados e olhos vendados. Parecia adormecido. Kai notou as marcas vermelhas das cordas que o prendiam.

- Céus... só pode ser meu carma! – resmungou a russa – Você não está pensando em libertá-lo, está?

- Depende – respondeu, puxando a venda do moreno.

- Sinceramente, alguém que literalmente te...

- Shhhhh... espera um pouco – seu tom era autoritário, Mai tremeu – Acorda... – deu um tapa na face de Tyson.

Tyson arqueou, abrindo os olhos rapidamente. Sua pele ardia, queimava.

- Kai...? – deparou-se com os olhos do russo.

- Se lembra de algo? – perguntou seco e direto.

- Só de uma pancada na cabeça... Pode me soltar, por favor?

- Não...

- O que?

- Escuta aqui Perdedor, nós estamos em cima e você em baixo. Por isso, você está em nossas mãos... – disse gloriosa, sempre sonhara com uma situação parecida.

- Ora sua... – foi ligeiramente cortado.

- O que veio fazer aqui? – segurou seu queixo para que o moreno não fugisse de seu olhar.

- Aqui onde? Inglaterra?

- Sim... – continuou seco.

- Vim porque o Sr.Dickinson pediu para lhe fazer um favor...

- Que favor?

- B-bom... para que você quer saber?

Kai olhou-o com reprovação.

- Eu... – disse meio desconcertado – Tenho que pegar um cara que anda de capuz, causando desordem por onde passa...

- Tem certeza? Você sabe quem é? – continuou, apertou um pouco mais forte seu queixo.

- Juro Kai, não sabia que você estava morando aqui. – disse desesperado, percebendo aonde o russo queria chegar – Nem que você tinha uma irmã gêmea... todos achavam que você est...

- Morto? Isso não interessa.

- Quanta ingenuidade... – disse Mai.

- Kai... por favor... me solta...

- Não!

Tyson tentou livrar seu rosto do aperto de Kai, mas este continuava firme.

- Por favor... Kai...eu te imploro... Me solta... está me machucando...

- Machucando? – o russo deu um risinho de canto – É bom sentir na pele, não é? Pena que isso não é um terço do que eu passei...

- Kai... você não era assim... – sussurrou.

- Eu também não sabia que você era daquele jeito... – soltou o queixo de Tyson, que agora se encontrava vermelho.

- Kai... me solta por favor...

- Cala a boca, Perdedor... – a russa acerta-lhe um tapa no rosto.

- Mai... – Kai a olhou meio que de lado.

- Ops... desculpa mano... se bem que ele merece mesmo...

- Maldito dia em que eu te vi na rua... – o moreno rosnou entre dentes.

- Tyson... deixe esse caso de lado, vá embora daqui!

- Mas eu preciso...

- Calado! Ninguém se mete com a minha caça.

- Você também está atrás dele...? – perguntou baixinho.

- Eu estou atrás dele! Fique fora disso, nunca devia ter vindo aqui...

Tyson logo percebeu o tom de voz agressivo, porém triste que saía da boca de Kai. Por uns instantes, silêncio total fez-se cair sobre o quarto. Mai fez uma cara preocupada ao ver seu irmão sentado no chão, com as mãos sobre o rosto. Tyson começou a sentir um aperto no coração, não sabia por que, mais seus sentimentos internos desejavam colocar aquele à sua frente em seus braços.

- Culpa sua... tudo é culpa sua... – gemeu baixinho.

- O que Kai? – fez um grande esforço para se sentar e ouvir melhor sobre o que o russo estava falando.

- Mano... não começa... pára com isso!

- Não suporto mais isso! É hora de ele saber o que está acontecendo. – apontou para Tyson.

- Se você está dizendo. – Mai caminhou até uma parede e sentou-se encostada a ela – Vou logo avisando que se o Perdedor te magoar novamente, eu não tô nem aí, eu o mato! Tá ouvindo, né? – fez questão de frisar as últimas palavras.

- Garota chata...- disse entre dentes.

- Por que... por que você me rejeitou...? – perguntou olhando para o chão.

- Você sabe... eu não era gay...não sei...meus sentimentos estão tão confusos agora...

- Mentira... seu corpo dizia exatamente o contrário. – veio a resposta seca e firme.

Tyson não encontrou uma resposta para aquela afirmação. Neste momento, sentiu os pulsos frouxos, Kai havia soltado seus braços... O campeão mundial o encarou com uma face de criança confusa. Seu braço foi puxado levemente com força. Kai fez com que a mão do moreno sentisse seu rosto, sua pele marcada, passeasse por seu olho há muito desprovido de luz...

- Você... – largou a mão do rapaz violentamente – Está vendo? Está vendo isso aqui? – o russo apontava para o próprio olho.

Tyson estremeceu, assentiu, com um certo pesar. Ele era culpado? Mas por quê? Era tão burro assim a ponto de não perceber? Mai continuava a olhar toda a cena da parede, não estava nem um pouco satisfeita com tudo o que estava prestes a ser dito.

- Tyson... – disse tristemente – Foi me roubada a luz...e... – lágrimas começavam a se formar, caindo sem serem convidadas.

– **flashback –**

Escorou-se numa árvore para não cair. O cansaço quase lhe vencia. O dia havia sido muito puxado em seu árduo treinamento solitário nos ares pesados e frios de Moscou. Ao menos quando chegasse em casa, podia se confortar ao lado da irmã. Desgrudou da árvore e iniciou seus primeiros passos em direção ao seu lar.

- Pare... – disse uma voz áspera e desconhecida.

- O que...? – Kai ficou surpreso com aquela pessoa que estava parada bem à sua frente – Saia do meu caminho...

- Está a fim de lutar... Kai Hiwatari..? – desafiou mostrando sua beyblade.

Kai pensou por um instante. Era só mais alguém desafiando os 'Bladebreakers'? De qualquer forma, desafio era um desafio...

- Desafio aceito! – o russo puxou sua Dranzer.

Ambos deram um espaço maior entre si, formando uma mini-arena. Iniciaram a luta. A princípio, Kai não conseguia acompanhar os movimentos do adversário.

- Você não é o Grande Kai... – ironizou.

- Ora, cale-se... Dranzer...não tenha pena...

- Digo o mesmo para você Ripper...

As duas beyblades se chocavam violentamente. Agora Dranzer já conseguia ver os movimentos de Ripper. Para cada ataque, uma defesa. Um grande clarão inundava o céu, laranja e vermelho, Ripper e Dranzer...

- O que foi Kai, para cansado... vai desistir? – disse ao perceber um fraquejo de Dranzer.

- Não... – o russo caiu de joelhos, arfando – Não vou desistir. Nunca! – disse em tom forte.

O outro apenas riu.

- Se é assim, aprecie seu fim...

- Vai se arrepender de ter me desafiado. – Kai se levantou.

- RIPPER...

- DRANZER...

As feras-beat enroscaram-se, uma tentando dominar a outra. Os dois lados eram resistentes, se alguém cedesse por meio segundo que fosse, seria o fim. Kai estava nervoso com essa luta, tanto que não percebeu um objeto vindo em sua direção, ou melhor, percebeu sim, mais em cima da hora. Um clarão pairou ali.

Em meio à fumaça, Dranzer parava de girar lentamente. A ave de fogo retornou ao seu lugar. A fumaça foi se dissipando, e logo se via Ripper ainda girando, Dranzer caída. Kai estava ajoelhado com um só joelho e se apoiava no chão com a mão direita, sua respiração era acelerada e pesada, um ralo fio de sangue escorria dos cantos de sua boca. Sua outra mão jazia sobre seu olho esquerdo, sangue escarlate e quente esvai por entre seus dedos. Dor. Suas feições se contorciam em dor. Ergueu um pouco a cabeça e encarou seu adversário.

- Foi maravilhoso...pena ter acabado... – virou-se de costas – Meu nome é Jam – falou, sem sequer olhar para trás.

Kai se arrastou até sua beyblade. Rachada. Segurou firme seu bem precioso.

- Jam...

Foi sua última palavra antes de perder os sentidos. Dranzer jazia em sua mão entreaberta. E seu sangue, continuava fluindo, manchando a neve branca.

– **Muitas horas depois –**

- Não me interessa! Eu quero vê-lo, agora!

- Senhorita Hiwatari, acalme-se, está bem?

- Como você quer que eu me acalme? Olha aqui, Doutor...

- Eu te levarei... Siga me...

Os dois começaram a caminhar pelo longo corredor branco.

- Bem melhor assim. Eu sou a única pessoa que ele tem, se é que você me entende...

- Perfeitamente. Seu irmão chegou aqui com a temperatura de 30º.

- E como ele está?

- Já cuidamos disso. Logo, logo ele vai estar com a temperatura normal. Mas isso não é o pior. – disse sem emoções, afinal, era um médico.

- O que é... diga... – Mai começou a se preocupar.

- Fizemos tudo o que estava ao nosso alcance, mas infelizmente seu olho esquerdo não enxergará mais.

Mai ficou estática. Não queria acreditar no que acabara de ouvir.

- Este é o quarto. Por favor, não faça barulho.

A russa assentiu. Entrou no quarto, caminhou até a cama. Depois daquela greve de fome, nunca mais pensou em ver seu irmão deitado numa cama de hospital novamente. Recordava-se como aqueles dias foram terríveis, Kai passara uma semana inteira sem comer... e quando foi levado ao hospital, teve que ser submetido a um tubo que o ajudaria a se alimentar, pois não segurava nada no estômago. E agora, estava ali. Como ele parecia frágil, dormindo calmamente. Passou a ponta de seus dedos sobre o curativo, com pequenas manchas de sangue. Deixou escapar uma lágrima de seus olhos.

- Kai... – pressionou um beijo em sua bochecha – Acorda logo, tá...? – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

– **fim do flashback –**

"**Maybe that time has its own way of healin'  
Maybe it dries the tears in your eyes,  
But never changes the way that I'm feelin'  
Only you can answer my cries**

**I've been waitin',**

**For the angels to knock on my door**

**I've been hopin',**

**That everything could be like before…"**

"**Talvez desse vez tenha sua própria maneira de curar,**

**Talvez secaram as lágrimas em seus olhos,**

**Mas nunca mudou a maneira como me sinto,**

**Só você pode responder aos meus gritos**

**Estou esperando,**

**Os anjos baterem na minha porta**

**Eu espero, **

**Que tudo possa ser como antes..."**

**(Open Your Heart, Europe)**

Tyson não conseguiu se conter. Lágrimas caíam por sua face. Ele havia feito Kai passar por uma greve de fome? Kai lutou com aquele cara vindo sei-lá-de-onde? Seis anos de angústia, tudo porque fora burro e rejeitou seus sentimentos. Só agora ele percebia que nunca devia ter se escondido naquela máscara. Tudo o que tentava esconder, seu corpo fazia exatamente o contrário.

- Kai... eu não sabia... perdão... Kai... perdão...

- Não se lamente, já disse!

O moreno jogou seu corpo por cima do de Kai, envolvendo-o num abraço confortante. Kai não reagiu a este "ataque inesperado", deixou-se ser abraçado. Pelo seu corpo passou aquele calor que há muito queria sentir... a respiração quente de Tyson se aproximava da bochecha do russo. Ambos se encararam com ternura, lentamente foram encurtando a distância entre seus lábios. Aos poucos foram se encostando, até que finalmente ficassem colados, unidos, iniciando um beijo. Um beijo apaixonado, puro, verdadeiro...

Kai também envolveu Tyson com seus braços, para que ficassem mais perto, e que deixasse mais confortável o beijo.

Ouviram três batidas de palmas. Separaram o beijo e olharam para a porta, local de onde viera o barulho.

- Que romântico! Pombinhos novos! Foi uma bela história. – disse ironicamente.

- Você aqui? – Tyson se levantou com fúria, mas caiu, esquecendo-se de que ainda não havia soltado os pés. Começou a desamarrar seus pés.

- Jam... – disse o russo.

- Finalmente... Kai...

- Prepare-se... – Kai se levantou.

- Hã-hã... – balançou o dedo negativamente – Não tão rápido...

Jam apontou para Mai, que estava ao seu lado. Ele prendeu seus pulsos e pés, enganchando as amarras nos ganchinhos da parede. Definitivamente Mai estava colada à parede sem poder mexer braços e pernas.

- Mai...seu maldito...

Jam riu sarcasticamente.

_Continua...

* * *

_

**A/N: **q maus bocados XD...sinceramente, inspiração zero nesse cap...espero q tenham gostado mesmo assim.. Review! Review!

**Kaina H Granger**: espero q tenha amado este aqui tbm...ths pelo review!

**Josiane Veiga**: XD... sim, aquele beijo foi sem vontade, foi soh p o Ty torturar um pouco o Kai... taih, o 1º realmente beijo entre os dois...aguarde os caps da reta final p ver maisXD...muchas gracias pelo review!

Arigato Gozaiamsu a todos q estão acompanhando!

E muito obrigada pelos reviews (mandem...eu gosto delesXD)


	6. Vingança

**AVISO:** BB não me pertence!

**WARNING:** conteúdo yaoi.

* * *

**Capítulo VI – Vingança**

"**It's over now for everyone to see  
This is the way it's meant to be  
It's the way that we make things right  
It's the way that we hold on tight  
I know, it's the sign of the times  
It's the way that we make things turn  
It's the way that we live and learn  
I know, it's the sign of the times."**

"**Agora acabou, para todos verem**

**É assim que era para ser**

**É o jeito que fazemos as coisas certas**

**É o jeito que nos seguramos forte,**

**Eu sei, é a marca do tempo,**

**É o jeito que fazemos as coisas voltarem**

**É o jeito que vivemos e aprendemos,**

**Eu sei, é a marca do tempo."**

**(Sign of Times, Europe)**

- Solte-a…..

- Não mesmo….

- Kai…. – veio o grito surdo de sua garganta seca.

- Calada, pirralha! – estapeou sua face.

Foi a gota para que Kai se enchesse de fúria. Sem pensar duas vezes, partiu para cima de Jam, enchendo-o de socos. Porém, além de ser um bom beylutador, Jam também era bom lutas desse tipo, revidar os ataques "previsíveis" da Fênix era como se fosse brincadeira de criança.

Tyson observou aquela situação desesperadora. Não podia simplesmente se intrometer na briga. Poderia aproveitar a chance e libertar Mai. Mas era muito arriscado, se Jam visse sua tentativa, era capaz dele fazer alguma coisa pior. Faca de dois gumes.

Tyson foi trazido de volta à realidade, quando viu Kai sendo socado forte no estômago e atirado contra a parede. O moreno correu até Kai, ajudando-o a sentar.

- Você está bem...?

- ...

- Kai...?

- Mai... – foi sua palavra final antes de perder a consciência.

Sentiu um pesar em seu coração ao ver seu amor assim. Amor? Sim, não podia mais se enganar... Era de tomar alguma atitude, acabar com esse sofrimento.

- Vamos lutar! – disse ameaçando.

- Quer levar outra surra, Perdedor? – Jam riu sarcástico.

- Isso é o que veremos...

Teve início a luta complicada. Mai assistia apavorada, não podia se mexer, não ia adiantar nada falar alguma coisa, e Ripper e Dragoon se chocavam, rolando por todo o quarto, incluindo as paredes... Não queria admitir, mas desejava que Tyson pelo menos, o abatesse um pouco... Desejava também que seu irmão estivesse bem. Se pelo menos pudesse alcançar sua Dreamer...

- Como pensei, você é um fraco...

- Cala essa sua maldita boca! – Tyson rebateu irritado.

- Vem calar, então... se for capaz...

- Vai pagar pela sua ousadia.

- Você não agüenta nem um aquecimento do Ripper...

Tyson enraiveceu. Jam já estava passando dos limites.

- Vou te mostrar...! Mas antes, por que está fazendo isso?

- Não estou fazendo nada...apenas me aprimorando! E eu não devo satisfações a você e nem a ninguém.

- Ah...

- Tyson, seu Perdedor! – Mai o cortou – Não está vendo que ele está se aproveitando, seu burro?

Tyson olhou para a russa com os olhos estreitos.

- Fica na sua! – disse Jam.

- Maldito... – ela rosnou entre dentes.

Ripper aumentou a velocidade e a potência de seus ataques. Tyson sentiu sua Dragoon fraquejar... Jam é um adversário poderoso, a força de Ripper afetava diretamente a Dragoon.

Tyson caiu de joelhos. Não estava mais suportando. Admiráveis sejam Kai e Mai, que conseguem um embate de igual para igual contra ele. Mas o moreno não is desistir, não de novo, já perdera Kai uma vez. Enquanto pudesse resistir, o faria.

Levantou-se. Agora estava atacando com tudo. O barulho das beyblades trincando tornou-se mais forte.

Tyson perdeu sua concentração quando viu a Dragoon sendo empurrada para o lado, por outra beylade. Todos olharam para o pequeno objeto que entrara em campo de batalha, com vigor, girando com exuberância, como se surgida das chamas. Em seguida, olharam para o canto do quarto. Ele estava se aproximando do centro do quarto. Seus olhos cheios de determinação.

- Ele é meu! – afirmou.

"**Look into his angeleyes  
one look and you're hypnotized  
he'll take your heart  
and you must pay the price  
look into his angeleyes  
you'll think you're in paradise  
and one day you'll find out  
he wears a disguise  
don't look too deep  
into those angeleyes  
oh no no no no"**

"**Olhe em seus olhos de anjo,**

**Um olhar e você está hipnotizado,**

**Ele levará seu coração**

**E você precisa pagar o preço,**

**Olhe em seus olhos de anjo,**

**Você pensará que está no paraíso**

**E um dia descobrirá**

**Que ele usa um disfarce,**

**Não olhe tão profundo**

**Em seus olhos de anjo**

**Oh não, não, não, não."**

**(Angeleyes, ABBA)**

- Nossa luta ainda não acabou, Jam!

- Kai! – disseram em uníssono Tyson e Mai.

- Você não desiste...

- É bom que saiba que não! Quero acabar com você.

- Kai...você tá bem?

- Tyson...se quer mesmo me ajudar, saia desta luta que não é sua. – disse em tom autoritário.

- Mas...

- Ajude Mai, é o melhor que você tem a fazer agora. Da minha presa cuido eu...

Tyson não queria discutir. Não teve escolha a não ser fazer o que Kai lhe pedira. Estava muito diferente. Aproximou-se de Mai, para começar a soltá-la. Jam ia fazer um movimento contra essa atitude, mas Kai o alertou.

- Sua história _É_ comigo! Não se meta com eles... miserável.

- Você está aspirando ódio, não? – disse irônico.

- Vamos ver...

A revanche... moldada de atitudes passadas, que foram tristes e dolorosas... Agora é tempo para a vingança, tão amarga e odiosa.

Os sentimentos de revolta que tanto queriam se libertar, deram forças à Dranzer, para que combatesse Ripper, no mesmo nível. Kai não arriscaria perder de novo, estava dando o seu extremo.

- Vejo que melhorou desde aquela nossa primeira luta...

- Não te interessa! Dranzeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!

Um brilho vermelho ofuscou. Encobriu todo o quarto com sua luminosidade. Tyson acabara de libertar Mai, os dois, no instinto de proteção, usaram os braços para cobrir a visão da luz ofuscante. A luminosidade propagada foi seguida do barulho de uma explosão, que atingiu tudo ali dentro, jogando os corpos e objetos para os lados.

Algum tempo depois, a densa camada de fumaça foi se dissipando. Não estava totalmente limpo, mais já dava para ver algumas. Tyson levantou, se apoiando na parede, o estrondo havia abalado um pouco sua mente confusa, depois, ajudou Mai a se levantar.

Ambos caminharam para o centro do quarto, desviando de alguns destroços e balançando a mão no ar em leves movimentos, para afastar a fumaça. Chegando mais ao centro, notaram duas sombras ali, uma em pé, e a outra aparentemente ajoelhada.

O ar limpou mais. Mai pôde ver claramente seu irmão em pé. Alívio em seu coração. Tudo indicava que estava bem.

- Quem é o fracassado agora, hein? – Mai ouviu seu irmão dizendo.

- Kai... – chamou Tyson – Tudo bem por aí?

- Agora... sim... – falou pausadamente.

- Mano, o que aconteceu? – perguntou, chegando ao seu lado.

- Eu...

Tyson alcançou os dois e olhou na mesma direção que eles. Não via nada ainda, apenas a sombra de Jam.

- Cumpri meu objetivo!

Mai se encheu de felicidade, finalmente a busca terminara.

- Não estou entendendo...

- Tyson...eu não vou mais lutar com Jam...não me interessa mais.

- V-você é um...desgraçado.. – veio a voz fraca de Jam.

Quando Tyson finalmente conseguiu vê-lo, seu coração quase entrou em choque. Seguiu com os olhos a trilha de sangue que estava pingando no chão, somente para descobrir a mão de Jam sobre seu olho esquerdo. Um sangue escuro fluía livremente.

- Como...? – Tyson estava todo confuso.

- Apenas, obtive a minha vingança. – o russo falou seco.

- Entendo... olho por olho... – Tyson completou.

- O que fazemos agora? Deixamos ele aí, agonizando? – perguntou Mai – Se bem que esta é a nossa casa, vamos expulsá-lo.

- Não, espera... vou ligar para o Sr. Dickinson, afinal ele estava atrás dele.

- Façam o que quiserem...e quanto a você, Tyson...

- Eu... o que...?

Tyson não sabia se entrava em pânico ou não fazia nada. Aquela doce voz de seu amor lhe chamando, era bem real.

"_Achei que nunca mais fosse falar nesse tom comigo..."_ – veio as lembranças do início, quando o russo havia se declarado.

_Continua...

* * *

_

**A/N**: Vingança feita... e agora, o que o Kai vai fazer...? Não percam o último capítulo de Never Say Me...(não me mate Kaina XD)

**Kaina Granger**: ai ti fofinha! Fofa, seguinte, não me mate, o próximo cap eh o último, espero q tenha curtido este, e se prepare.../**Josiane Veiga**: ai vixi! Eu fico vermelha. Q bom q vc amou! Eh eu deixei o Kai cego de um olho, me pareceu tão bonitinho! Achou o beijo confortante? Espera o último cap, entaum!

Valeu gente,

Kisses, Aka


	7. Ai Shiteru

**ATENÇÃO: **não possuo BB!

**WARNING: **conteúdo yaoi! Ty X Kai...

* * *

**Capítulo VII – Ai Shiteru!**

Kai o agarrou pelo braço e o pressionou contra a parede. O olhar profundo do russo encarou com determinação aqueles olhos assustados por mais ou menos uns dois minutos. Tão penetrante que Tyson não tinha outra opção a não ser encará-lo também, cedendo aos poucos ao seu encanto.

"_O que será que pretende...?"_ – pensou, embora desconfiasse da resposta.

Tyson sentiu-se ser abraçado calorosamente pelo russo. Queria fazer o mesmo também, mas a emoção era tanta que seus braços não obedeciam.

- Tyson... – disse docemente – Você não sabe quanto tempo eu esperei por este momento...

Antes mesmo que pudesse responder, o moreno foi puxado do abraço com certa violência.

- Desculpa... – disse Mai – Não queria interromper o momento de vocês, mas eu preciso falar com Tyson, ok mano? – falou toda descontraída.

- M-mas...Mai... o-o que eu fiz agora...? – estava temendo o que podia ser.

- Nada...eu só quero falar com você! Kai você não se importa, né?

Kai assentiu.

- Ótimo... enquanto a gente conversa, você poderia ligar logo para esse Dickinson... Não demoramos.

Dizendo isso, Mai foi arrastando Tyson pelo braço, até chegar a um outro quarto. Pela decoração, o moreno julgou ser o quarto de Mai. A garota o jogou na cama e trancou a porta do quarto.

- O que está fazendo, Mai? – perguntou temeroso.

- Calma seu Perdedor...

- Não me chame assim...

- Eu chamo você do que eu quiser! Bem... já que vai ser meu cunhado, preciso esclarecer algumas coisas...

Tyson fez uma cara de quem não estava entendo nada.

- Primeiro: Ame-o, ame-o com todas as suas forças. Não se atreva a magoá-lo, humilhá-lo, traí-lo ou simplesmente deixá-lo novamente, entendeu bem? – Mai fez questão de frisar suas palavras, em tom ameaçador.

- S-sim...

Mai depositou sua mão no pescoço de Tyson, apertando-o um pouco. O moreno sentiu um pouco de medo ao encarar aquelas pupilas tão sérias e maturas quanto às de seu amor.

- E uma última coisa...

- O que...?

- Seguinte...

A russa falou tudo em seu ouvido, como se contasse um segredo e não quisesse que ninguém escutasse.

- Sim, não foi nada Sr. Dickinson...tchau, até logo.

Kai pôs o fone de volta no gancho. Deu um longo suspiro. Já estava tudo resolvido para com relação ao Jam. A polícia local o havia levado nesse momento. Kai estava impaciente, há muito aqueles dois estavam trancados no quarto, meia hora talvez, conversando. Sobre? Não fazia idéia, principalmente porque ambos só brigavam quando se encontravam.

Jogou-se no safa da sala. Sua face agora estava tranqüila, sentia-se como se o mundo tivesse deixado suas costas.

"_Ah Tyson, como eu te amo..."_

"**Like an image passing by, my love, my life  
In the mirror of your eyes, my love, my life  
I can see it all so clearly  
Answer me sincerely  
Was it a dream, a lie  
Like reflections of your mind, my love, my life  
Are the words you try to find, my love, my life  
But I know I don't possess you  
So go away, God bless you  
You are still my love and my life  
Still my one and only."**

"**Como uma imagem passando, meu amor, minha vida**

**No espelho de teus olhos, meu amor, minha vida**

**Posso ver tão claramente,**

**Responda-me sinceramente**

**Foi um sonho, uma mentira?**

**Como as reflexões de sua mente, meu amor, minha vida**

**São as palavras que você tenta encontrar, meu amor, minha vida?**

**Mas eu sei, não possuo você,**

**Então vá, Deus te abençoe,**

**Você ainda é o meu amor e minha vida,**

**Ainda é meu e somente meu."**

**(My Love, My Life, ABBA)**

- Kai…. – chamou Tyson enquanto descia as escadas.

O russo virou para encarar quem o chamava. Encontrou um par de olhos brilhantes, sedentos de paixão.

- Tyson... – falou em alto e bom tom.

Tyson desceu as escadas correndo. Kai correu em direção às escadas. Ambos correram um em direção ao outro. Na necessidade desesperada de sentir aquele aperto tão confortante, assim que se aproximaram, Tyson se jogou nos braços de Kai, colocando suas mãos em volta de seu pescoço. Este, o segurou com firmeza, envolvendo seus braços ao redor dele.

Tal atitude fez com que caíssem no chão, provocando "acidentalmente" um beijo. Seus lábios foram prensados levemente. Tyson seguia o contorno dos lábios de Kai, enquanto este tratava de aprofundar o beijo, sugando aquela boca tão doce.

- Kai... – separou o beijo de forma lenta e delicada – Eu te amo... – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Um rubor decorou toda a face do russo. Fechou seus olhos e abraçou o moreno mais forte, uma de suas mãos afagava aquelas mechas escuras e bagunçadas.

- Eu... também de amo, Ty... – sussurrou de volta.

O moreno abriu um sorriso discreto, mas doce.

- Prometa-me uma coisa...

- Tudo por você, meu amor... – Tyson respondeu entusiasmado.

- Kai... – gritou.

Os dois se assustaram, ficando com a cara toda vermelha.

"_De novo não..."_ – pensou o moreno.

- Desculpa... – respondeu, descendo as escadas e passando pelos dois.

- O que foi agora, Mai? – Kai perguntou levemente irritado.

- Nada demais...só quero avisar que hoje, vou dormir na casa de uma amiga...

- Aah... aham... tudo bem... – concordou.

- Se divirta cunhadinha... – disse alegre – _"De preferência, fique um bom tempo por lá..."_

- Bye bye gente, até logo.. – caminhou até a porta – E por favor, não destruam a casa mais do que já está! – ordenou, fechando a porta.

- Tchau... – disseram em uníssono.

"'**Cause everything is new**

**And everything is you**

**And all I've learned has overturned**

**What can I do,**

**Don't go wasting your emotion**

**Lay all your love on me,**

**Don't go sharing your devotion**

**Lay all your love on me."**

"**Porque tudo é diferente,**

**E tudo é você**

**E tudo o que aprendi foi destruído,**

**O que eu posso fazer?**

**Não jogue fora seus sentimentos,**

**Deixe todo seu amor comigo**

**Não divida sua devoção,**

**Deixe todo seu amor comigo."**

**(Lay All Your Love On Me, ABBA)**

- Temos a casa só para nós... – disse Kai sorrindo.

- Até que a minha cunhada não é tão chata assim...

- Olha como fala...

- Brincadeira... – sorriu sem graça.

Kai levantou-se e foi até a cozinha, começou a procurar alguma coisa nos armários.

- O que foi amor...?

- Tô procurando um pedaço de pano.

- Pano? Que pano? Para que?

- Achei...

- Nossa...é bem comprido...

- Sim, pois é... – disse indo para o lado de Tyson.

Sem aviso prévio, num movimento rápido, Kai coloca a venda nos olhos de Tyson, e amarrando forte.

- O que você tá fazendo...? – desesperou-se – Kai...Kai...

- Não se preocupe... apenas ande para onde eu lhe levar...

Saíram da cozinha, Kai puxava o moreno pelas mãos. Andavam devagar, o russo tomava cuida com os obstáculos nos meio casa. Tyson estava tão amável sendo guiado dessa forma.

- O que é Kai? – perguntou entusiasmado.

- Calma, Ty... calma...

Kai havia vendado os olhos de Tyson. Com calma, guiou seus passos para o andar de cima.

- Só mais um pouco...

Largou sua mão, deixando o moreno no meio do quarto, e se atirou na cama. Colocou uma almofada entre suas pernas, pegou o controle do aparelho de som na mesinha ao lado da cama e ligou, deixando a delicada música instrumental pairar pela atmosfera.

- Cadê você... Kai?

- Aqui... – disse brincando com Tyson – Pode tirar a venda...

O moreno deixou a venda cair no chão. Era um quarto... tão bonito quanto o de Mai, ou melhor, mais bonito, pois era o quarto de Kai.

"_Os russos têm bom gosto..."_

Tyson olhou em direção à cama. Lá estava Kai sentado. Uma visão tentadora. Kai batia nas almofadas bem de leve. Tyson entendeu aquele convite tentador...

Alcançou a cama em passos largos e atirou-se nela. Kai deitou por cima se seu amor e começou a fazer carinho em suas mechas. Depois, foi enchendo de beijinhos seu pescoço. A face de Tyson ruborizou-se.

- Tyson... – disse entre um beijo e outro – O que vocês tanto conversaram?

- Hum... nada mais...

- Tyson... – disse com firmeza.

- Só te digo uma coisa...

- O que? – encarou seus olhos amendoados.

- Eu não vou te deixar... Vou morar com vocês...

Tyson pôde ver a felicidade brilhando no olho direito de Kai. Tanto brilhava que, Kai iniciou um beijo profundo e quente, porém, não muito longo.

- Antes que eu me esqueça... – Kai se ajeitou melhor na cama, de forma que ficasse bem colado com seu amor.

- O que...? – acariciou aquela franja tão volumosa e tão sedosa.

- Você me promete que... **nunca,** nunca mais vai me dizer "eu não te amo...", "eu te odeio..."... e que **nunca **vai me deixar...? – perguntou de forma serena e preocupada.

- Kai...

Silêncio preencheu o quarto por alguns instantes. Apenas a música continuava a tocar.

- Prometo... meu amor...Eu te amo muito... Não sou mais tão burro e idiota como no passado... – deu um beijo em sua bochecha pálida – Mai também me fez prometer a mesma coisa...

- Que bom...my love... – fechou os olhos por um momento – Ai shiteru...

A resposta foi braços e pernas entrelaçando uns nos outros. Dessa vez, o beijo partiu de Tyson. Em movimentos leves, cada um acompanhando essa leva de paixão da maneira mais doce possível... O véu da noite caía, encobrindo as fantasias e paixões dos amantes. Dos olhos de Kai, pequenas lágrimas brilhantes escorreram sem pedir licença.

"**Will you be there beside me**

**As time goes on by**

**And be there to hold me**

**Whenever I cry**

**Will you be there to guide me**

**All the way through, I wonder will you**

**Walk by my side, and follow my dreams,**

**And bear with my pride, as strong as it seems**

**Will you be there, tomorrow."**

"**Você estará aqui ao meu lado,**

**Quando o tempo passar?**

**E estará aqui para me segurar**

**Toda vez que eu chorar?**

**Você estará aqui para me guiar**

**Pelo caminho? Imagino você**

**Caminhando ao meu lado, e seguindo meus sonhos,**

**E suportando com o meu orgulho, tão forte quanto parece,**

**Você estará aqui, amanhã?"**

**(Tomorrow, Europe)**

**Owari**

* * *

**A/N: **T.T Done! Finished! It's over! Nem acredito…….acabou….

Espero que tenham gostado/curtido o final... como não podia faltar p encerrar com chave de ouro... o trecho de uma das músicas mais lindas do Europe, "Tomorrow"!

**Kaina H. Granger**: espero q tenha lhe satisfeito...ou eu me atiro da torre da Embratel...XD; **Josiane Veiga**: é...nada tão hot assim (não sei fazer essas coisas direito... u.u)...espero q tbm tenha gostado! Mas tem um monte de beijinhos...

Muchas gracias por terem acompanhado...

Kisses, Akai...


End file.
